


Artemis, What Are You Thinking?

by stace8383



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stace8383/pseuds/stace8383
Summary: Written for FowlFest2020's fanfic day prompt "Artemis, what are you thinking?"
Kudos: 9





	Artemis, What Are You Thinking?

Artemis stretched. Even after three months, he was still finding this new cloned body strange. He was forever conscious of the movement of muscle and bone, the beating of his heart, every blink and every breath. In quiet moments he would suddenly become overwhelmed, almost deafened, by the sound of his own breathing. He'd been working on holding his breath for as long as possible, telling himself the skill might one day be useful; but he'd stopped after Butler had found him light-headed and panting one day in his study. 

'All okay, Artemis?' His bodyguard had noticed the stretch and the pensive expression. 

'Yes, old friend.' Artemis gave Butler a rare genuine smile, reassuring. 'Just thinking.'

'Oh?' Butler wasn't sure if he was in for a philosophical lecture or a scientific treatise, and it didn't matter to him. After the six months he had endured while waiting for that damned centaur to fix things, he'd listen to anything. 

'Sloths do not pass gas.'

Butler wasn't sure how to respond to this non sequitur, so he waited, sure there would be more. He wished Beckett were here; fart jokes were the boy's forte.

'Although they produce methane like most other mammals,' Artemis continued, 'it is removed from the body via respiration.' He saw Butler's look. 'They exhale it,' he clarified. 

'I know some people who seem to exhale methane, too,' Butler observed dryly, and Artemis actually laughed.


End file.
